Love on The Inside
by lOllYpOp FiZZ
Summary: Akari is a bipolar clumsy rancher. Luke is a hot-headed carpenter. Will Luke see that Akari is struggling? Or will they both get caught up in their own pasts? Will they forget what really matters to them?


"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed violently. I had always been sea sick but take my word, I will I _never _ride a boat ever again. Really. Ever. I fainted from the shaking and felt my head pound the wood.

Pascal asked, "Miss Akari? Are you okay, miss? Aw, better get you under the deck."

All was black until I blinked my eyes and saw myself in a bed. I had my luggage beside the bed and my brush. I saw a mirror and sat up. As I grabbed my brush and walked over to the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and my face was pale. I tugged the brush through my hair and went through the thoughts in my head. What happened? Where am I? Who brought me here?

I stumbled down the stairs outside of the room. At the last step I tripped over my own feet. I could see that I was going to hit the edge of the side table. Add another scar to my list. But a woman with long orange hair caught me. I felt my face getting red.

"Oh honey, you must be half asleep. Good thing I saw you. It was just the Mayor sent Pascal and Hayden to bring your unconscious self here and didn't tell us anything." The woman blabbed on. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Coleen. Who are you?"

I mumbled, "Um…I'm…Akari."

Coleen smiled, "No need to be shy, sweetie."

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Oh this is the Sundae Inn. It's owned by my husband, Jake and I."

Jake waved. "Nice to meet you, miss."

"Hayden runs the bar. He's the bartender. His daughter is so nice. Kathy is her name."

Hayden said gruffly, "Yes. Kathy works here. We just need some more gold. You could help out."

Coleen had anger in her eyes. She ran over to Hayden whispering really loudly, "Thanks a lot Hayden! Don't get depressed! She just got here she might make judgments and leave us empty-handed. So shush."

I blushed feeling like a intruder. "Well, I best get going…I don't live here anyways. I'll just go get my luggage." I sprinted upstairs and snatched all my belongings. I waved goodbye and scurried out the door.

When I walked out the door I ran into a plump old man who seemed flustered.

"Ugh." I hit my head on the hard stone steps.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss! I shall show you do your house!" He said. I assumed this was the Mayor.

As soon as I heard 'house' I hopped up like there was nothing wrong. "YES! I get to see my house! _My _house! I'll meet you there!" I ran as fast I could and stubbed my toe on a rock. "Oh stupid rock!" I fell over jumping up and down.

The Mayor wobbled over. "Oh here's a band-aid Akari! My name is Hamilton by the way." Hamilton stood there holding my rucksack. I could freaking die.

"What are you doing?" I said pretty loud.

"Excuse me?" The Mayor said insulted.

"Put down _my _rucksack. Just give it to me. Now!" I screeched. Flashbacks screened in my head.

_Three people. A man, a woman, and a girl about 10 years old. 7 years ago. They're happy. _

_Two men in black suits. A girl screams, "I don't want to go! I want them! I want them!" They push her into a black car. She cries._

_The girl is sent on a boat. She is seasick the whole time. She's miserable. She can't stand it anymore. She swims to land and to a building._

_A box is sent to an orphanage with the name Akari Fujita. Inside is a caramel colored rucksack. Woven in the strap is the initial A.F. It is sent from Kyra Fujita and Daichi Fujita._

_Men in black suits come again. "Where is she? Where is the girl?" The girl, now 16 comes out. She says, "I do not wish to come with you. I won't come with you. No 'you have too' or 'you cannot stay here'. It's my home and I will not leave unless I do it freely."_

_Tears. Blood. Commitment. Courage. Freedom. Lost._

I reach for my rucksack and suitcases. I grab them and run for my life. But I can't escape memories.

I was shivering by the time I got home. It was dark. It was creepy. My face is dried with tears. My hair is matted to my head. Finally I find the house that looks like the one in the brochure. It's unlocked. It's empty. I walk in. Wow I got a lot accomplished today. I met Coleen and those workers. And…Hamilton. I cringed. Reminding myself of the incident I burst into tears. I buried my head in the pillow with my hair in tangles and my heart in pieces.

I had a nightmare that night.

I seen a woman in front of me. When I could concentrate clearly I saw it was my mother. "M-mom. Is it really you?" My lip quivered.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. She began to walk towards me. Suddenly my father emerged from the shadows.

"D-daddy. H-how can you be here? You two are so perfect so loving. Everything in my life now has rotted to nothing. Why?"

My mom called out in her sweet voice, "You know we love you. You also know everything happens for a reason. We miss you very much honey! But, you got to live on and follow your dreams! We don't want you to be bothered by us sweetie. And remember, we love you!" My parents were disappearing.

I couldn't let them go. If they wouldn't stay I would go with them. "Please don't leave me! Mom! Daddy! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I can't…can't live without you." Rain came down. My parents were gone I slumped to my knees and cried until the world around me was flooded with tears. And I knew that after this rain, there wasn't going to be a rainbow…

I jerked awake in a cold sweat. My parents, the rain, everything.

"Yo! What's wrong, you were screaming bloody murder! Hey my dad told me to check it out since we live so close by…"

I was so scared I shrieked.

"What's wrong? I used to have nightmares too so don't worry. I still have them every once and a while I'm Luke and what's your name, new rancher?" He asked.

My eyesight became clear. He was a really tall boy about 19 years old. He had electric blue hair. Golden cat-like eyes that made my heart pound. Holding back his hair was a fire patterned bandana.

He said, "Well?"

I hadn't realized I'd been staring. "I'm…Akari. Akari."

"Akari, eh? Cool name! Now you go back to sleep cuz' well it's late!" He said energetic even though it was probably midnight.

I nodded. Even though he told me to go to sleep I still sat up staring blankly into the night.

He smiled a goofy smile. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll sit here until you fall asleep. Okay?"

I finally felt safe. Stupid me, I thought. And I fell fast asleep. Without one bad thought of my mother or father. Just friendship.

Luke's P.O.V.

Wow…how can a girl just fall asleep despite everything? Well, at least she's not screaming anymore…I thought to myself. I slipped away from Akari, glanced at her thoughtfully, and sighed. She was so peaceful in her sleep. Not crying. Not screaming. Just sleeping. I tip-toed back down to the carpentry. My dad was so furious with me.

"I told you to check on her not sleep with her! You need to learn-"

I cut him off. "DAD! She was crying gallons! What was I supposed to do? Leave her there? Would you? And I am responsible! I made sure she was okay before I left! Okay? She fell asleep like fifteen minutes ago, Dad! Believe me? Ask Akari! Just ask her if you don't believe me! You always push me so-" Just like me Dad interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean too. I always go straight to the bad, and I'm sorry, boy. I won't ask her. I-I believe you Luke." My dad has been like this ever since…ever since something happened. One minute he so mad and the next he streaming out 'sorry's'.

I nodded and whispered to my dad, "I'm sorry. I was the one who yelled at you. Thanks for saying you weren't gonna tell Akari."

My dad smiled sweetly and nodded his head. "Now get some sleep son. It's already 1:14 AM." My dad pushed me towards the stairs.

I smiled and leaped up the stairs. On the last step I tripped (I'm a klutz) and bit my lip.

"You okay Luke? Doesn't sound like it…" Dale said gruffly.

"I'm okay." I said but it sounded like "Imma ofay." Because I was clutching my lip.

"Sleep well son. And take care of yourself." Dad said.

I nodded quickly and made a run for my room. Crashing down on my bed, I immediately fell asleep. I like Akari, She seems like a good friend, I thought before I closed my eyes.


End file.
